1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to communication systems and, more particularly, to a novel automated telephone script generator for use with an interactive telephone communication system for TDD users. The script generator automatically translates typically spoken language prompts of an automated telephone system into equivalent TDD prompts for process/routing customization of an automated interaction telephone communication system to be accessed by TDD users. Preferably, the script generator accepts characters of any spoken language for automated translation into appropriate universal Baudot script accessible by a TDD user/caller.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Two-way telephone systems, which allow national and worldwide communication between individuals, normally provide for reception and output of sound energy. Because of this, deaf, hard-of-hearing and speech-impaired individuals (herein collectively referred to as "TDD users") were until recently prevented from communicating over this network. Specifically, teletype/telecommunication devices for the deaf (TDDs), also referred to as text-telephones (TT), are now readily available and many public and private organizations have special telephone numbers for deaf, hard-of-hearing, and speech-impaired individuals to call devoted exclusively to telecommunications using TDD equipment, such as a relay service. A TDD unit conventionally communicates with another TDD unit using specially coded tone signals, e.g, Baudot and like codes. When a Baudot signal is received, the TDD equipment converts the signal into a visual format for display to the user. In this manner, two individuals are able to visually communicate directly using an existing telephone subscriber network as the carrier.
Increasingly, there is a trend in both the public and private sector towards streamlining the handling of incoming telephone calls by the use of pre-recorded interactive voice systems. Verbal interrogation systems, or verbal multiple choice response systems are well known, such as exemplified by the system described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,256 and the patents cited therein. However, such interactive voice systems obviously terminate communication for a deaf or hard-of-hearing person. (Since a deaf caller is unable to hear verbal instructions, the caller cannot jump to an appropriate electronic mailbox or extension.)
The cross-referenced U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,421 is designed to address this deficiency of existing interactive telephone interrogation technology and provide a deaf individual with the same direct access to automated telephone services, including: automated attendant, "audio" text retrieval, transaction processing, etc., as that now enjoyed by hearing individuals. The interactive telephone communication system also helps businesses using automated telephone systems to comply with the 1990 Americans with Disabilities Act by providing equal caller access.
There are many manufacturers in the voice processing market of specific 24-hour automated telephone system applications for hearing individuals. Titles II and III of the 1990 Americans with Disabilities Act require that public and private entities which provide a service (such as an automated telephone system) to the taxpayer or general public must make that service accessible to individuals with disabilities, regardless of their disability and in the manner which best suits their needs. Thus, the manufacturers (or their distribution channels) which build (market) voice applications for the general public must now customize their systems for TDD callers.
Currently there are few standards among automated voice processing manufacturers such that confusion is common. There are many different embodiments of how these voice systems are scripted and touch tone responses are requested. Making them palatable to the eye when read across a TDD for the deaf community is just as important as making them palatable to the ear for listening over the phone by the hearing community.
In view of the above, a flexible automated telephone script generator for implementing interactive telephone TDD applications is believed to comprise a significant technology advancement in communication systems for hearing impaired individuals. Further, such a script generator wherein standardized language for the deaf caller is employed will significantly facilitate communication between an automated communication system and the TDD user. Thus, in one novel system, a Baudot script generator is provided which allows convenient message customization of an automated interactive telephone communication system for hearing impaired individuals, as well as provides communication language standardization for the TDD users.